We Meet Again
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: After 5 years of being apart, the Chipettes reunite with their male counterparts, the Chipmunks. Will they continue being friends, or will romance blossom? Will they tell their true feelings? If they do, will Manny and Ellie approve?


**Hi, everyone! I deeply apologize that I haven't been updating any of my fanfictions lately. I've been extremely busy, plus the internet has been down at my house. It's fixed now, but I'm not home at the moment. So I'm bringing a new story to you at school! This story involves all three chipmunk couples. Yay! AxB, SxJ, and TxE. On another Author's note, it is going to be written not in the character's point of view, but in what character or characters the story is focused on. And it is as usual a Ice Age and Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction. (It's my specialty!) I just put it in the Alvin and the Chipmunks category 'cause, well, I'm lazy. So, without further ado, here is We Meet Again.**

 **The Chipmunks**

A car parked out in the parking lot, and in front was a large forest. The largest forest in the world.

The car door opened, and three young chipmunks came out of the backseat. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore climbed out and without realizing, the youngest chipmunk placed his foot in the wrong place and slipped before falling on the ground painfully on his rear.

"Ouch!" Theodore exclaimed.

"You alright, Theodore?" Said Dave Seville, the chipmunk's adoptive father as he helped his wife Samantha out of the front passenger's seat. "I'm okay, Dave!" Theodore reassured.

"Hey, Dave? Can we go sightseeing?" The oldest chipmunk, Alvin asked.

"Let's set up camp first. And if I let you boys go sightseeing, you have to promise me you'll stay close together." Dave said, pointing a finger and raising his eyebrows at his sons.

"Don't worry, Dave. I'll keep these two in line." Alvin said, earning a well deserved elbow in the ribs from Simon. "Ow!"

"And be nice to each other."

"Miles, honey, you gonna join your brothers in sightseeing?" Samantha asked her son, who just got out of the car.

"Nah, I'm going to help you guys get everything set up." Miles answered. Once camp was set up, the Chipmunks were already turning to leave.

"Stay together, boys!" Dave yelled after them.

"We will, Dave!" The boys yelled back.

"We're fourteen years old, not babies." Alvin whispered to his younger brothers, getting a eye roll from Simon.

 **The Chipettes**

"Woohoo! Whoo!" Yelled Brittany as she flipped in the trees. It was her and her sisters favorite activity, also something they learned from their possum uncles. Her sisters followed after, and all of them brushed their bangs out of their faces.

"Brittany!" A deep voice yelled. All three girls growled in annoyance.

A male mammoth walked in their direction, his wife following close behind. The Chipettes sat upright on the tree branch and faced their parents.

"Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy." The littlest chipette, Eleanor greeted.

"Hi, sweetie." Manny greeted back, while Ellie waved at her daughters. "If I'm going to let you three go play out in the forest, you have to stay safe, stay close, and don't go past the border."

"Yes Dad, we know. Don't talk to strangers, and if there's danger come straight home." Brittany recited Manny's lecture, with slight annoyance.

"And be back before sunset." Manny concluded.

"An hour after sunset?" Jeanette pressed.

Manny frowned. "You learned that from your sister."

The Chipettes and even Ellie giggled. "But fine. And not a minute later."

"Deal." The Chipettes said unanimously before jumping down from the tree onto their father. "We love you, Mom and Dad." Manny smiled. "We love you girls too." The family formed into a big hug. The Chipettes left swinging from the trees, and the two mammoth parents watched them go, a tear rolling down Manny's cheek.

Ellie looked at her husband. "Manny, are you crying?"

"No!" Manny said, wiping the tear from his eye. Ellie gave him an amused look along with a raised eyebrow. "Yes." Manny lowered his head. Ellie wrapped her trunk around his and snuggled against him.

 **The Chipmunks**

The boys were deep into the forest, looking at various trees.

"And this is a maple tree." Simon lectured.

"And what's this one?" Theodore asked, walking up to a large tree with pine needles. "That's a pine tree, Theodore." Simon said, a little annoyed since Theodore should know they grew up in a pine tree.

"We've been staring at trees for hours!" Complained Alvin.

"Yeah, I am getting hungry." Said Theodore.

"You're always hungry!" Alvin said.

"I can go for a little snack as well." Simon said, his flat stomach grumbling for emphasis. "Alright, we'll go get something to eat. I'll go over by the strawberry bush." Said Alvin.

"I could use an apple." Simon said, patting his stomach.

"I want cherries." Said Theodore.

All three chipmunks went to different parts of the forest to fill their empty stomachs.

 **The Chipettes**

The girls swung in the trees, giggling all the way.

"Brittany..." One of the younger chipettes whined. Brittany feared the worst when she turned around. Okay, Brittany had to admit that she was a lot like her father.

"Girls?" She asked worried. Instead of hanging by their tails, Jeanette was lying on her back while Eleanor was on her stomach. "We're hungry." Eleanor whined. Brittany sighed in slight relief, but concern was still written on her face.

"Let's get something to eat before you two starve. What would you like?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"We'll get it ourselves, Britt." Eleanor assured.

"O-okay." Brittany called back, unsure. She knew she sounded like her father, but like him, she really cared for Jeanette and Eleanor. "Be safe!" She called.

"We will!"

 **Alvin**

Thee oldest chipmunk brother walked until he reached the strawberry bush. His stomach rumbled in reply. Licking his lips and rubbing his paws together, Alvin grasped the largest strawberry before giving it a tug.

Brittany came walking across the same bush and tugged on the same berry, not realizing Alvin had it on the other side of the bush.

"What the?" Alvin asked. "Must be stuck." He tugged again, much harder.

Brittany squealed in surprise, and let out a huff of air. "Something is trying to get it. I had it first, buster!" She tugged on the strawberry as hard as she could.

Alvin was pulled forward, and let out a huff of air. His muscles clenched under his red hoodie, and he used his football player strength and gave his all to pull. Brittany was pulled through the bush. Alvin laughed in triumph until he looked at the chipette that fell on top of the bush.

Brittany groaned in pain and blew at a piece of her fallen hair to get it out of her face. Once regaining her senses, her bright blue eyes widen with shock as she stared into Alvin's wide, hazel eyes. "Alvin?!"

"B-Brittany?"

 **Simon**

The blue-clad chipmunk hummed a tune to himself and saw big apple tree. Fixing his large glasses on his face, he caught sight of a delicious looking apple on one of the lower branches. Simon unsheathed his claws and started climbing.

Little did he know, Jeanette was hanging upside down by her tail on the branch above it, and tried to gently lower it to get her meal. One wrong move, and her branch will snap.

For about the millionth time, the chipette fixed her purple glasses on her face, for it was hard to keep them from slipping in her position.

"Just a little closer..."

Jeanette gasped and hid behind a large branch above her after hearing a noise. Her purple eyes peeked out to see if there was any danger.

Simon accidentally snapped a small twig while he was climbing and gave out a pained whimper. "Ow, I got a splinter." Once he reached the apple, he tried to tug on it.

Jeanette tried to keep quiet, but she was terrified. She unshielded her face from the tree branch to look down at the intruder. There was something firmiliar about the person. It was a chipmunk! She took a moment to identify the features. Dark brown fur, definitely male, long tail, blue sweater. Wait, blue sweater? Jeanette shook her head and looked at him again. He did have a blue sweater! And black circular glasses. "Simon? Whoa!"

The tree branch broke slightly, and as soon as Simon got the apple, Jeanette came in front of him. The two chipmunks started screaming before the branch Jeanette was hanging onto broke completely and she hit the ground hard.

Simon clutched his chest to try to ease his rapidly beating heart. He slid down the tree with ease and found the unconscious chipette under a bunch of leaves.

"Ms, are you okay?" Simon asked. His eyes widened with shock and recognition as the chipette was waking up. "Jeanette!"

 **Theodore**

The littlest chipmunk was already stuffing his cheeks with cherries. He reached in the basket for another pawful, but it was gone.

Searching around, Theodore found the culprit. She sat on a tree branch, happily licking her tiny paws. Theodore gasped happily when he recognized her.

"Eleanor!"

Eleanor screamed and fell. Theodore ran to her, worried.

"Eleanor!"

 **That's all for now guys. My battery's about to die. Sorry the Theonor part is so short, they'll get more time later. ;-) Please review!**


End file.
